


【兔赤】哺乳期

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 从我WP上搬运过来的。就是字面上的意思，赤苇生了孩子之后的哺乳期。全部瞎写，不走心，完全不科学，巨雷无比，文笔巨烂。预警真言：雷渣乱丑OOC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“京治……我说，你的胸是不是变大了？”木兔光太郎腾地一声从床上坐起来，一只手隔着睡衣轻轻的按上赤苇的胸口。仍然在睡梦中的赤苇含混不清的回应了几声，心不在焉的像赶蚊子一样挥开木兔那只放在他胸口的手。赤苇根本没有醒过来的意思，眼睛都舍不得睁开。

木兔没理会赤苇的驱赶，手开始不安分的按揉赤苇的胸。说实话，他的胸部明显比几个月前大了一圈不止，手感也更加的柔软，每根指腹下面都是丰满的触感。赤苇仍然没醒过来，他的身子往另一个方向扭动，似乎想像以前一样翻个身裹上被子继续睡，但是他挺立的肚子却阻碍了他的动作，失败了。木兔忍不住捂嘴嗤笑。赤苇的身体在被子下面本能般的扭动了一会儿，似乎终于接受了自己无论如何都没办法摆脱木兔那只四处乱揉的手的事实。于是他干脆蜷缩起来，将木兔的半个胳膊夹在怀里继续睡。木兔俯下身来，轻巧的抽出了手，低头亲了亲赤苇紧闭的双眼，心怀感激的看着被子下赤苇高高隆起的腹部。木兔知道这意味着什么，他在《Omega孕期注意事项》上读过很多遍了。

他们的孩子就快要出生了。

孩子的到来非常突然，似乎一点招呼都不打就降生到了这个世界上，让父母亲都有些措手不及。那段时间赤苇的胸涨得非常厉害，盈满了乳汁，仿佛一戳就会流出来一样。第一次喂奶的感觉怪怪的，自己的孩子眼睛都没完全张开，却能凭借本能找到乳头并开始吮吸。

“啊——！”当孩子第一口咬上来的时候，赤苇疼的浑身颤抖。这是他第一次切身的体会到了什么叫吃奶的力气。婴儿小小的身体趴在他的胸口，专注的吮吸着他的乳头，乳汁一股一股的流进孩子的身体里，化作成长的能量。婴儿吃饱之后终于放开了他的乳头，发出餍足的呢喃，赤苇的脸也终于不再皱成一团，松了一口气。他用眼神示意木兔帮忙，于是木兔赶紧抱起孩子，开始拍打后背。但是他的目光却被赤苇的乳头吸引了——被婴儿吸嘬过后，泛着水光、通红的乳头。木兔吞了一口口水，僵硬的转过脸抱着孩子出了卧室，他尴尬的发现自己硬了。不，其实这也是意料之中的反应。现在的赤苇刚刚生下孩子，胸部被乳汁涨的丰盈，整个人看起来非常柔软，散发着浓重的母性。这样的赤苇，让木兔难以招架，但是他知道，赤苇需要休息和恢复，他的产道尚未愈合，木兔必须忍住。他知道，他现在的主要职责是照顾伴侣和他们新出生的孩子。

卧室里刚喂完奶的赤苇却仍然觉得难以忍受。他刚刚经历过第一次喂奶，他完全没想到刚出生不久的婴儿力道会这么大——以前和木兔做的时候也不是没玩弄过乳头，但是刚刚生过孩子的身体似乎和以前、甚至怀孕期间比起来还要敏感数倍，他感觉自己胸前的软肉彻底沦为了孩子的粮仓，变成为了他的弱点。不仅如此，他似乎比自己预想的还要能分泌乳汁，孩子吃饱之后居然还剩了不少，现在涨得他胸口生疼。于是赤苇咬咬牙，抬手开始按摩自己依旧肿胀的胸口，试图回忆起孕期指南上看到的胸部按摩手法，挤出多余的乳汁。

木兔抱着孩子在客厅里打转，终于把这个小家伙哄睡着了。自己也差不多冷静了下来。他小心的把孩子放进摇篮里，回到了卧室。

赤苇此时半躺在床上，嘴里叼着衣服下摆，有些狼狈的捂住自己的胸，乳房的肉从他的指间挤出来，乳汁也顺着他的指缝流的满手背都是。他满脸委屈的看着进门的木兔，无声的向他求助。木兔倒吸一口凉气，心跳瞬间破了一百八，好不容易安抚下去的某个器官又站了起来。不过作为父亲的责任感让他很快反应过来，抓起之前就准备好的纱布和纸巾手忙脚乱帮赤苇擦拭手背和胸口。

“居然还有这么多……”木兔情不自禁的感叹，喉结滚动。赤苇也吞了一口口水，有些难为情的说道：“我……我也没想到啊……”

木兔把脑袋凑到赤苇胸前，轻轻擦拭掉多余的乳汁。赤苇现在整个人都是一股柔软的奶香味，就像是晚宴里的主菜一样让让木兔忍不住想要食指大动。木兔的脑袋贴着赤苇的锁骨和肩窝，柔软的头发来来回回的拂过赤苇的耳朵和脸颊。赤苇的脸颊有些发烫，木兔的脑袋很暖和，像只在母亲怀里拱来拱去的、毛茸茸的小动物。他尽然觉得怀里的木兔跟刚刚才喂饱的婴儿没有什么区别。赤苇想到此处彻底脸红了。啊……是因为产后荷尔蒙吗？一定是吧，就是因为这样才会产生想想连孩子的爸爸一起哺育的想法吧……

木兔趴在赤苇怀里轻轻的擦拭，尽量不触碰敏感的乳头。但是乳汁的味道不断的引诱着他。最终他鬼使神差般的伸出舌头，舔掉了赤苇乳头上沾着的几颗晶莹的乳汁。湿热的舌头和乳头接触的那一瞬间，赤苇的身体狠狠地颤抖了一下，木兔自己也愣住了。接着他满脸通红的从赤苇怀中坐起来，结结巴巴的道歉：“对……对……对……对不起！我……我……”

赤苇的脸也很红，但是他却忍不住笑了出来。他展开双手抱住了木兔的脑袋，“爸爸也请来一点吧，反正还有很多。”于是木兔心怀感激的捧住了赤苇的胸口按摩，然后用嘴含住了赤苇的乳头，虔诚的吮吸着哺育生命的汁液。

几周之后赤苇身体恢复不少，修完产假就回去继续上班了。而木兔正好处在休赛期间，假期还有剩余，于是照顾孩子的重任就落在了木兔手里。

赤苇回去上班的第一天，除了日常的便当盒和公文包，还得带着吸奶器。他正处在哺乳期，孩子不在身边的情况下得定时挤出多余的乳汁，不然胸就涨得难受，乳头也非常不舒服，乳汁还会漏出来，打湿胸口，到时候可就尴尬了。他才开始喂奶的时候就发生过这种情况，那个时候孩子吃奶吃一半睡着了，他抱着孩子把衣服放了下来，不知道怎么回事也跟着睡着了。等他醒过来，胸前，尤其是乳头周围全是他自己的乳汁，前襟和胸口的衣服，以及垫的布料都湿透了。而他的孩子正趴在他胸前隔着衣服吸嘬……关键是这一幕还被光太郎看到了，他当时睡得迷迷糊糊的，衣服都是木兔帮他换的。

之后想起来还挺尴尬的。这有点像小时候尿床被家长发现的感觉。

所以第一天上班赤苇特别谨慎。他不光穿上了正常的职业装，还在衬衫下面多加了一层内衣，带有特制垫子的那种，万一又漏奶，可以稍微帮忙撑一段时间直到他进母婴室解决问题。他外套下面穿着大了一号的、木兔的衬衣。毕竟哺乳期的胸比以前大了不少，前两天还悲哀的发现自己衬衫胸口的扣子扣不上了——估计到哺乳期结束都别想扣上了。但当时他不信。于是他努力的把自己的胸挤进旧衬衫里。从镜子的反射里他发现木兔躲在门口鬼鬼祟祟的看他，嘴角还有疑似口水的东西。

赤苇：“……木兔前辈你在看什么。”

木兔只钻出来半个身子，擦了一把口水说：“京治你是不是太勉强自己了……这件衣服，你的……这里，”他对着自己的胸肌比划了几下，“明显塞不进去啊。”

“谁说的。塞的进去。”赤苇反驳，强行把前襟扯在一起还系上了扣子。但是衬衫就像是证明木兔的话一样，扣子“嘣”的一声飞走了。

赤苇：……

木兔：……

赤苇自暴自弃的叹了一口气，对木兔说：“你站在门口到底是要进来还是不要进来。”

木兔点了点头又摇了摇头，说：“衣、衣柜里有我的衬衫，要不你试试？反正我也很少穿……”

赤苇看了看木兔比他高大半个脑袋的差距：“不合身吧？”说完他动手拿了一件木兔的衬衫出来穿上。虽然袖子和肩膀长了，但是这样胸口正好。“那我征用了。”赤苇说。木兔在门口点了点头。这时候孩子哭了起来，于是木兔赶紧转身去摇篮辺上了。赤苇跟了上去，发现木兔抱着孩子站在摇篮后面，尽量挡住了裤裆。看到赤苇的时候神情还有点尴尬。

赤苇现在明白为什么木兔只在他面前露出上半身了。于是他当着木兔的面脱掉了衬衫，小心的放在椅子上，解开内衣的扣子，露出饱满的胸部，隔着摇篮从木兔手中接过哭泣的孩子。婴儿的小手抓住赤苇的胸，嘴巴在他胸口蠕动了一会儿，找到了目标，含住乳头开始吮吸起来，止住了哭泣。赤苇目光温柔的看着自己的孩子，木兔则盯着赤苇的胸口移不开眼睛，他捂住裤裆咬着下嘴唇，有些难耐的说：“京治，现在真是喂孩子越来越顺手了啊，你胸口还难受吗……”

赤苇笑了：“其实还不算习惯，不过有宝宝和你轮流帮我适应乳头被吮吸的感觉，还能忍受。”

“太犯规了……”木兔蹲了下来，抱住脑袋。赤苇一定是故意的！他一定已经看到自己勃起的下半身了！所以他一定是故意在他面前脱掉衣服喂奶，故意带着那样纯真的笑容说出“乳头被吮吸”这些话……虽然没有什么不对，但是，明明知道我都这样了，还故意这么说，让自己不禁浮想联翩，太犯规了！

赤苇忍住笑意，也抱着婴儿跪坐下来，隔着摇篮对木兔说：“等会儿宝宝吃完饭就睡着了就轮到爸爸了。”

木兔觉得自己脑子都炸了。

“但是，现在请先去厕所自己解决吧！”赤苇说。

木兔：“……嘤。”他委屈巴巴的从地上爬起来，末了还扣住赤苇的后脑勺给了他一个表达不满的吻之后才去了厕所。

那天把宝宝哄睡着费了不少力气，他们两人都累瘫了。不过木兔还是用手和吸奶器帮赤苇把多余的乳汁按摩了出来封存。之后两人在厕所里互相用手来了一发，也不敢放得太开，毕竟赤苇就要复工了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤苇产假修完了，哺乳期没过，但是他复工了。

在车站等车的赤苇看着手上多余的吸奶器和身上的职业装，不禁感叹：久违了啊！毕竟怀孕期间，他根本无法把挺起来的肚子塞进那些合身的衬衫和西裤里，鞋子也不合脚了。那段时间他在办公室里基本都穿着木兔的运动T恤，宽松的裤子和大码的运动鞋，感谢同事和老板们的理解。

第一天没什么波澜的过去了。中途跟木兔打了两次电话，偷偷去母婴室用吸奶器，把挤出来的奶汁装进保温罐里。明明是每个哺乳期回到工作岗位的母亲都会经历的事情，再正常不过了，之前也有同事这么做过，赤苇还是下意识偷偷摸摸的，觉得自己在做贼。毕竟他可不愿意想象同事们打开公用冰箱后，发现里面放了几袋乳汁的表情。啊，当然，在母婴室门口和同事撞见也很尴尬，所以今天他完美的规避了大家。

就算赤苇做了完全的准备，最后还是出了岔子。下班坐电车回家的路上，车厢里有个抱着婴儿的人。可能是刚刚当上了母亲对婴儿的敏感吧，赤苇特别留意了对方。结果中途孩子开始大哭起来，孩子的家长开始安慰，但似乎不起作用。在哭声的刺激下赤苇本能的想起了自己的孩子，这种时候……这种时候一定是饿了，应该给他喂奶……

呃……？

没多久赤苇感觉自己胸口涨了起来，似乎又开始漏奶了。意识到这一点的赤苇满脸通红，幸好车里不算太挤，他赶紧钻到角落里，缩着肩膀，佝偻着背，一只手把公文包抱在胸前。幸好今天穿着深色的外套，如果溢出来了也不会特别明显。赤苇能明显感觉到胸口的垫子被打湿了。

可恶……还有十几分钟就能到家了……下班之前应该再去吸一次奶的！

赤苇为自己的失误感到后悔。

下车的时候赤苇几乎是用跑着回到了家。跑的时候赤苇弯着腰，像是躲避什么似的紧紧的搂着自己的公文包。开门之后他才长舒一口气，把手里的东西全部放在地上，扶着膝盖喘气。皮鞋果然不适合跑步啊……

“看看，谁回来啦！”木兔抱着孩子出现在门口，却被赤苇这个样子吓了一跳：“京治，你没事吧？”

赤苇直起身，抹了一把额头的汗，脱掉外套，露出被打湿的胸口说：“没……没事。就是下班回家的路上突然开始漏奶……木兔前辈今天还好吗？”

“呃？没用吸奶器吗？啊，今天挺好的。小家伙越来越能吃了，喝了八百多毫升的奶。”木兔赶紧过去接过赤苇的东西，和他一起进入浴室，“就是早上醒来找不到你，哭的像个被妈妈抛弃的孩子。我安慰了好久……”赤苇记得今天的插曲，木兔还在把孩子哄睡着之后给他打电话说这件事。当时赤苇还感叹了一句木兔前辈真可靠啊。

“那就好……看来是吃好了。”赤苇开始脱被沾湿的衬衫，“吸奶器我用了，但是我没想到在下班回家的路上，听到婴儿的哭泣声居然也会让我开始……”赤苇又想起了电车上那一幕，一想到有可能在公众场合下被人发现胸口被奶水濡湿的痕迹，他就耳朵发烫。

“宝宝看来是已经吃好了……爸爸呢？还要吗？”赤苇说着把最后一件内衣脱了下来，赤诚的站在木兔面前，表情有些腼腆。他的胸口还有一些半透明乳白色的痕迹。乳头虽然已经没有太多奶水溢出，但依旧沾着湿润的水光。他听到木兔吞了一口唾沫，眼睛都瞪大了。

“又不是第一次见了……”赤苇小声说。

“等……等我把孩子放回摇篮你，我就来！”木兔有些僵硬的转身出去了，肩膀还撞上了门栏。

赤苇笑了出来。很满意木兔的反应。

***

木兔回到浴室，赤苇坐在浴缸边等他，腰上只系了一条浴巾。木兔心急火燎的脱了衣服，跪坐在赤苇张开的双腿间。他的腰和腹部贴上赤苇的大腿内侧及胯下，伸手抱住赤苇的腰和后背，胸贴上赤苇尚且柔软的小腹，脸埋在他的胸口，贪婪地呼吸着爱人的味道。这里曾经被坚实又有弹性的胸肌所覆盖，但是此刻为了哺育新诞生的孩子，变得柔软温和。他鼻腔里满是赤苇的信息素和乳汁的香味。赤苇也抱着木兔的脑袋，手指在头发里穿插。两人贴的紧紧的，严丝合缝的仿佛就像是两块天生就契合的拼图。

“爸爸，只是抱着，不喝吗？”赤苇低头问他。

“啊啊啊……当然要！但是我一天没看到妈妈，哭着想你的可不止是我们家孩子，让我先抱抱你！”木兔说完收紧了圈住赤苇腰身的手臂，脑袋在他胸口撒娇似的顶了顶。

“木兔前辈，你这样真的很像个小婴儿……”赤苇无奈的说道。

木兔没回答，只是张嘴含住了赤苇的乳头和周围的一些软肉，开始吮吸起来。赤苇在他头顶上倒吸一口气，从喉咙里挤出一丝呻吟。

赤苇能清晰的感受到木兔口腔的温度，还有比婴儿粗糙的多的舌头舔舐他乳头和乳晕的触感。木兔很小心的不让自己的牙齿碰到赤苇，温柔的吮吸着，在木兔熟练地刺激下，剩余的乳汁分泌了出来。赤苇一只手撑着浴缸边缘，另一只手捂住嘴，低头看着木兔认真的吮吸着自己的胸口，有时候还伸出舌头舔掉之前干掉的奶渍。最后木兔抬起头看着他，脸颊贴在他的胸口上，嘴角被压成可爱的弧度。

啊，真的太犯规了。赤苇想着。

END

他们必须三年抱俩


End file.
